


Pussy worship

by Bearonamountain



Category: Original Work, r/gonewildaudio
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28318470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearonamountain/pseuds/Bearonamountain
Summary: [M4F] Pussy worship as it should be [Pussy worship] [Like literally] [Like breaking into a church in the middle of the night and making a bed at the altar] lots and lots of [Cunnilingus] and [body praise], calling you [Mistress] and [Goddess].
Relationships: M4F - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	Pussy worship

[M4F] Pussy worship as it should be [Pussy worship] [Like literally] [Like breaking into a church in the middle of the night and making a bed at the altar] lots and lots of [Cunnilingus] and [body praise], calling you [Mistress] and [Goddess].

The script: 

Have you ever been worshiped for real? No, I’m not talking about getting eaten out for five minutes or getting admired for a moment before having your partner’s attention drawn elsewhere. I’m talking about being made to feel like a literal goddess, and getting preyed to, kneeled before, shown praise and devotion. Has anyone done that for you? No, no no no, giving you a back rub before going down on you doesn’t count either baby. So? I thought so. Well tonight that will be thoroughly corrected, let me promise you that. Let’s get out of here. Grab that bag baby. I’m gonna grab all of this stuff. We will need it were we are going.

[Door shutting]

[Outside]

Well, here we are baby. What? You thought I would take you someplace special, instead of having you standing in front of the local church and not knowing what to do? Oh but I will, just you wait. Open your bag sweetie. Can you guess what that is? No? Well, it’s a lock pick. Any idea where I’m going with this now? OK baby, let me tell you: I have spent the last couple of nights online, and in front of this church practicing my lock picking skills, and today was the day I finally got confident enough that I could do this without a problem, and so I will demonstrate my newly learned craft! See… and that part goes there and… [door unlocked] voila! 

You look a bit… lost, baby. What this means? It means I’ve given you access to go someplace new, someplace you normally only get to see crowded with people, but that we will now get to have all to ourselves. What’s that? We have our own home for that? Not for what I’ve planned, sweetie. Get inside. It won’t be scary, I promise!

[Door opens]

Finding it hard to see two feet in front of you? Use the light switch? No, we are not gonna use the light switch like normal people, because this is a special night for you, baby. Take another look in your bag. That’s right, it’s a whole bunch of candles and a lighter. Take one out and light it, sweetheart. I’ll follow you to the front pew.

[Footsteps]

Still no idea where I’m going with this? OK, then you might as well take out the rest of the candles and light them around the altar, sort of in a big circle surrounding it. Oh, me? I’m just gonna unpack all of my stuff and get it ready in the center of the whole spectacle. You can sit right down and watch me when you’re done. 

[While candles are being lit]

See, when I hear that my baby girl has never been worshiped for real in her life it hurts. It pains me to know that no one has given my girl what she really deserves, and that is why I’ve taken the only proper measurements I could think of. One thing I’ve always remembered from the school theater is that if you want to make a scene memorable, you need to make sure that you set it properly, and no one can be properly worshiped in their own bed, looking up at the same ceiling they’re used to. No [softly], to really hit it home, you need to look up at some real art, painted on stained glass with the moonlight shining through it so high above you that it makes you nauseous when your man starts working the orgasms out of you. You want the sense of power that only comes from being praised as a literal sexual saint when you push my face down and demand obedience from my tongue. 

[Whispering] Take your clothes of baby, and put this gown on, then lay down on the bed I’ve made for you. It’s covered in rose petals and surrounded with incense, befitting only a divine being such as you. I’ll be with you as soon as you are ready.

[Approaching the bed made at the altar and bending down] Are you prepared to get the kind of attention you have always deserved? Because I need to tell you a secret. [Whispering] I’ve been dying to worship you properly all... fucking... day, baby.

[Starts kissing her body] Close your eyes if you want sweetheart. Or keep them open if you want to take me in as I move my treatment... up your body, bit… by bit [kissing intensifies]

[kissing lightly] Let me start with your feet… so tired after a long day of responsibilities… A goddess such as yourself ought... not to subject herself to the menial task of walking... when your feet really should be seen as such a privilege to kiss… and to touch… and to massage… No baby of course I’m not gonna tickle you tonight! OK fine I deserved that… [kissing softly]… Now moving on up your body...

To your ankles… [kissing softly] neglected by so many... Often even by yourself right? ...Even by those meditation programs you listen to because you were... desperately looking for a substitute... for touch… for affection… don’t they feel more relaxed from my kisses baby? ...Speaking of that, would you like me to call you something else? How about… mistress? Merciful mother? Ha, Nah mistress, let’s go with that.

Calves… [still kissing softly] … So tense from pressure… and so sensitive to my touches… yeah they take a while to relax, don’t they, mistress? No need to worry sweetheart… ‘cause I’ve got all fucking night to make you forget your every worry and to loosen up every… knot… in your body… I am your servant and follower... and your body is made to experience pleasure by every… means… I can muster…

Up to your thighs… [kissing a bit more intensely with heavier breathing]… How many times have you caught me staring at this part of you? ...How many times have my eyes burned into this bit of naked flesh... with a will to start… right here… and get myself… all worked up… from massaging… and kissing you… so that I can move… to the inner thighs right here… and suckle… and lick… and… move… further… up… and then start…

… Right by your other knee again. Are you getting impatient, mistress? Are you starting to feel a will to push my head down and squeeze it between your inner thighs, and order me to please you just the way you long for, right here and now? Good. Hold on to that feeling, Goddess. It will make your main course of the night that much more satisfying. 

[kissing slowly up the other thigh] What kind of a goddess are you, by the way? Are you kind? … Merciful? ...Forgiving? ...Or are you ...severe in punishment? Are you ...all knowing? Can you tell ...what I want to do to you ...right now? How much I want to ….taste… smell... and consume you with my whole face? [stops the kissing] You’ve been so patient, mistress. Let me begin to worship you where it counts the most.

First… I’m just gonna… slowly… kiss you lightly… along… your labia… starting… from the bottom… working my way… up… almost to your clit… And then… starting over… on the other side… while also… beginning so suck… lightly… on those… juicy lips… Yes, play with my hair as much as you want… I love that… [keeps sucking the labia slowly]…

OK mistress, now I’m gonna start… licking you… producing… more… and more… saliva… which I will mix… with your… sweet pussy juice… to make everything… slick… and wet… and glistening and lubed up… and then… finally… I’ve arrived… at your clit… you wanna force me down on it? Hold out just a bit further mistress, and I promise you will get what you want from me… [licking, slowly but surely gaining intensity]… [lots of slurping sounds and heavy breathing]… 

Are you ready to cum now mistress? [stops licking for a moment] You can if you want, and as much as you want. Just know that I don’t plan to end now, and I want you to still have the energy to go on, alright sweetheart? Oh, I love serving you, Goddess… [licking and slurping resumes]… You taste… like heaven… and if I get there… I want this to be it…

[Continues licking and slurping] Are you ready for my fingers, Goddess? I’m gonna lube them up with my spit and your juices and just [resumes licking]… move them… around… your opening first… and then slowly… stick one of them… inside you… [licking and fingering]… You’re so warm and tight inside, Goddess… I could… lick… and finger your pussy… for an eternity… for a whole afterlife… between your thighs…

[Continues to lick, slurp and finger] Come to think of it… I still have… another set… of fingers… ready to use however you please, Goddess… would you perhaps… like me… to slowly… start playing… with the outside… of your little asshole? ...gently… circling… my fingers… around the opening… and then slowly… fingering it… while licking… and slurping… and fingering your pussy… Is that pleasing to you, Goddess?

[Continues to lick, slurp and finger] God… you have held out for long now… Will you… let me… make you cum now? Oh I would be honored, Goddess! Hahaha, OK, I’m gonna start sucking intensely... right on you clit... and I will not stop... until you come… [stops for a while] Is that what you want? Would it please you, mistress? Goddess? OK… Push my head down as much as you want when I do this. Guide my mouth right where you want it and push yourself into my jaw. I’m ready. [Starts to suck the clit while fingering her pussy and her asshole]…

[Speaking while sucking and fingering, muffled] Just let go… of all the worries… that you have ever had… and let yourself… become one… with the pleasure… in your body… Let the orgasm build up… slowly… then intensify… and wash over you like a wave of pleassure… come for me, Goddess… Come for me… Let yourself go and come for me… Release everything… onto my tongue… and into my mouth… come in my mouth… and on my face baby… Yes, come for me my beautiful goddess… my woman… come for me… just like that baby… just like that… come for me… yes… like that…

[Speaking softly] Do you feel your heart beating baby? That’s the pulse of someone who just got to know what worshiping really feels like. Was I to your satisfaction, Goddess? Good. Now, I want you to just lay here and take in what you’re feeling at the moment, while I rearrange things the way they were when we came here. Then before we remove the bed we’ve made I’m gonna lay down next to you [kissing her softly]… and squeeze you tightly… and tell you.. that whenever you are stressed… or have a lot on your mind that you need to let out… Or whenever you want to feel worshiped again… This is our place... for you to become my goddess… and I will please you… as long as it takes for you… to never feel overlooked again.

Now sleep sweetheart… sleep…


End file.
